A thyristor arrangement is disclosed in EP 0 301 761 B1. In this known arrangement, the main thyristor with its cathode and anode, the auxiliary thyristor with its cathode and anode, the resistance device, the anode connection in the form of a short circuit and the triggering device are integrated on a common body made of semiconductor material.
The resistance device comprises an ohmic resistance. This resistance serves for electrical current limiting between the auxiliary thyristor and the main thyristor.
The triggering device is an electrical triggering device, and an ohmic resistance is likewise arranged between the triggering device and the auxiliary thyristor, the resistance likewise serving for current limiting.
JP-A-59 141 269 likewise discloses a thyristor arrangement, in which the main thyristor with its cathode and anode, the auxiliary thyristor with its cathode and anode, the resistance device, the anode connection and the triggering device are integrated on a common body made of semiconductor material.
The resistance device of this known arrangement comprises an individual resistance and the triggering device is an electrical triggering device.
On account of the fact that, in this known arrangement, the operating duration of the auxiliary thyristor part is longer than that of the main thyristor part, a forward voltage of the auxiliary thyristor compensates a voltage drop across the resistance and there also flows in the auxiliary thyristor a current with a current density which is exactly equal to or greater than that in the main thyristor. In particular, this fact on the one hand provides for a breakover by use of the auxiliary thyristor and on the other hand prevents a breakdown on account of current concentration during breakover.
H.-J. Schulze, M. Ruff, B. Baur, F. Pfirsch, H. Kazba, U. Kellner, P. Voss: “Light Triggered 8 kV Thyristor with a New Type of Integrated Breakover Diode”, Proceedings of PCIM, Maui, 1996, pp. 465-472, disclose an optical triggering device for triggering a main thyristor, integrated on a body made of semiconductor material, by use of optical radiation, this triggering device and an auxiliary thyristor being integrated on said body made of semiconductor material.